Memories of a Friend
by Melfina-Pan
Summary: Kurama remembers his former partner in crime, Kuronue.


**This is the first YYH fic I've written.  I wrote it after watching the one YYH ova about the Netherworld king and stuff.  I thought Kuronue was a cool character.**  

Yakumo was defeated.  That was all they cared about as life gradually returned to normal.  Botan slept in the back room attended to by Yukina.  Meanwhile Hiei sat outside the door finding comfort in the fact that his sister was okay.  In the main hall Keiko bandaged Yuusuke.  He sat unusually still and quiet as Keiko admonished him for not being more careful.  It was almost as though he was glad to listen to her yell at him.  Genkai sat quietly, sipping tea as Kuwabara animatedly explained the events that occurred.  She did notice however that Kurama had disappeared and wondered what happened to make the boy withdraw from his friends.   

            At the stream near Genkai's compound Kurama sat back under the shade of a large old tree.  A breeze rustled through the leaves causing some to flutter down around him.  He knew his friends were probably wondering where he went, but he just felt that he couldn't be around anybody at the moment.  That whole battle dredged up some painful memories and though he knew the Kuronue he fought recently was a fake, it still hurt to see an image of is best friend calling him a traitor. 

            Another breeze came and more leaves fell.  This time Kurama caught one and held the stem.  He looked at his surroundings and noted how beautiful the area was.  The scenery reminded him about one of the first jobs he and Kuronue ever pulled off.  It was a sunny, breezy day just like the present.  Kurama leaned his head back and closed his eyes allowing the memory to surface. 

*****Makai: 200 Years Ago*

Two thieves set up camp in the forest not far from their next target.  One of the youkai, a tall creature wings and black hair tied back into a ponytail, practiced throwing his scythes.  A gentle breeze toyed with his hair and loose clothing as he threw his weapon at a nearby tree.  His partner, a silver haired fox spirit calmly lounged in the grass strategizing in his head.  Figuring out how to pull off heists was like a game to him and he enjoyed playing very much.

"Oi, Kurama.  What are you doing just sitting there?  We have a job to do," said Kuronue as he caught a scythe bare handed.

"You're as impatient as ever Kuronue."

            With that Kurama jumped to his feet and walked over to his partner who began wiping the scythe blade with a cloth.

"The treasure isn't going anywhere.  We can't just rush in if we don't have a plan."

            Kuronue rolled his eyes and shook his head.  He playfully pushed Kurama and walked over to a tree stump where he sat expectantly.  He faked a yawn and looked up at Kurama with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, yeah.  Just think of one soon because I'm getting restless.  It's boring throwing scythes at trees all day."

"Not to worry.  I have one I think will work well."

"Alright," responded the black haired youkai, his ears perked in anticipation, "You have my attention."

"We know that the Sun Tear is embedded in the forehead of Oonyuudou.  From stories I've heard from others around this valley I estimate his height to be about forty feet or so.  I've also heard that though he's large in size, he is fast and has good reflexes so we can't attack blindly."

"People can sing his praises all they want, but I've heard he's also an idiot."

The fox spirit laughed in amusement and then sat cross legged in front of Kuronue preparing the explain the rest of his plan.

"Yes, that will come into play," Kurama said still chuckling, "It wouldn't be smart to fight him in a battle of might, however there is no question that we could defeat him in a battle of wits.  Our brains are what will get the prize in the end.  If we can out smart him then we can kill him and take the jewel.  That is the quickest solution."

"So what's your plan for that?"

"Simple, we'll confuse him until his head starts to spin.  The best thing to do would be to lead him into a large clearing.  Then when we attack we'll split up and run around him in circles for a while.  In the confusion one of us will quickly climb up his back and deliver a fatal blow to the head."

Laughing, Kuronue replied, "Do you think his head will really spin?  That would be fun to watch.  You want me to be the diversion or do you want to be."

"I'm slightly faster on my feet so I will stay down and keep him distracted while you climb up and slice him with your scythe."

"A cold, cut and dry plan.  Just how I like them.  I knew there was a reason why I started working with you."

"Well, then let's go."

            They both rose to their feet and Kuronue tucked his pendant under his shirt.  Together raced though the forest searching for their prey.  After a half an hour of traveling, Kurama and Kuronue found the giant youkai they were searching for napping at the edge of the forest.  The youkai, Oonyuudou, is well known in Makai for his vengeance towards those who try to steal his most prized possession, a gem called the Sun Tear.  A jewel made in Ningenkai, the Sun Tear is so called because of its tear shape and the sun shaped pendant that it was set in, made of an ancient alloy unknown to those in Makai.  It is said to increase the power of the owner tremendously be they ningen or youkai.  Rumors spread of a low class youkai whose youki increased at an immeasurable rate.  That demon, Oonyuudou, has had countless attempts on his life due to those who wished to possess the gem for themselves.  Neither Kurama, nor Kuronue had a desire for more power through the gem.  They wanted to steal it for the fun and thrill of it.  After that they could care less about what happened to the small stone.  

"Ah, we finally found him.  You wouldn't think a guy so large would take so long to find," said Kuronue who was eager to begin.

"He must be very confident of his security if he thinks he can sleep so soundly in such a place," Kurama replied leaning back against a nearby tree.

"Shall I start?"

"By all means," said Kurama smiling.  

            Kuronue was definitely the most fun partner Kurama had ever worked with and also the most capable.  Though he enjoys the excitement and amusement that thievery brings, Kuronue is also very serious about his work.  Normally a good natured, witty youkai, he can also be ruthless and does not stand for failure.  Because of his good nature and dependability, Kurama liked him.

"Oi!  Oonyuudou.  Wake up before I take that jewel right off of your bald head!"

**Well that's it for now.  Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
